Light in darkness
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Huir ha sido una constante en la vida de Hermione Granger, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.
1. Huyendo de las sombras

"_**Light in darkness"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

* * *

_**Aclaración:**_ Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi querida ManneVanNecker, quien siempre escucha cada una de mis locuras y aun así siempre esta dispuesta a escuchar más.**_

* * *

_**Primera parte**_

_Huyendo de las sombras_

Se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas más apartadas del abarrotado café, el aire se sentía denso, cargado del aroma del café y la canela. El murmullo de las conversaciones llenaba el ambiente, pero la muchacha no prestaba atención a nada de ello y simplemente se dedicaba a sostener entre sus manos la taza de café esperando que la calidez de la bebida aliviara el frío de sus manos. Sabía que debía conseguir un nuevo par de guantes, su actual par se encontraba roído y sucio, cumpliendo escasamente con su real cometido. Se llevó la taza a los labios, la calidez del café le bajó por el esófago inundándola de aquella escurridiza sensación de seguridad.

Sabía que esta no duraría mucho tiempo.

Observó de un lado al otro del local, la dependienta se encontraba muy entretenida coqueteando con uno de los clientes, nadie de los presente le prestaba mucha atención. No sin cierta vacilación abrió la solapa de la sucia mochila que la acompañaba a todos lados y guardó en ella varios de los bizcochos que había en la pequeña panera sobre la mesa. Lo más probable era que estos estuvieran rancios después de haber estado _solo Dios sabe cuanto_ tiempo allí, pero ella no era quisquillosa. A fin de cuentas, la comida era comida. Y sabía que con los pocos chelines que le quedaban en el bolsillo no podría conseguir algo mucho mejor. Apuró los últimos restos de café de su taza y sacó algo de dinero el cual dejó sobre la mesa.

Arreglándose la bufanda marrón sobre el rostro, camino fuera del café, no tenía tiempo para estar quieta, por muy cómodo que estuviera el ambiente al interior del cálido local. Debía seguir moviéndose. Debía avanzar. No sabía cuantos minutos de tranquilidad le quedaban.

Desde hacía más de ocho años su vida era así. Detenerse, descansar, volver a moverse. Y no detenerse hasta que el peligro estuviera fuera de alcance. La diferencia estaba en que antes había tenido a sus padres junto a ella, pero ahora estaba sola y sabía que debía moverse si quería mantenerse con vida.

El viento helado le cortó las mejillas nada más salir del café. Afuera, la nieve cubría cada superficie plana a su paso, ella era la única persona en la acera, la mayoría de las buenas gentes de la ciudad tenían una casa con una chimenea encendida en la cual refugiarse del inclemente invierno. Ella, tiempo atrás, también había tenido una.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, nubes grises y de gran tamaño lo cubrían, de seguro, antes de que cayera la noche, comenzaría a nevar otra vez. Ella odiaba la nieve, era helada y dolorosa al caer y cuando creías que habías escapado de ella, esta comenzaba a derretirse en tus zapatos. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería moverse de una vez antes de terminar congelada, la muchacha camino cuidando de no resbalar, la suela de sus botas ya estaba demasiado gastada y cada paso debía ser dado con extremo cuidado. Esperaba que no tuviera que correr en esas condiciones.

Estaba cansada de correr y escapar todo el tiempo, mas porque aun no era capaz de entender porque huía. Simplemente sabía que debía hacerlo. Correr, huir, esconderse, esperar y volver a correr, aquellas eran las directrices de su vida. No había nada más.

A pesar de lo lento de sus pasos pronto se alejó del centro de la ciudad, estaba llegando a una zona residencial. Cada una de las casa uniformemente iguales tenía su chimenea encendida, el humo gris ascendía con lentitud uniéndose a las nubes. Aquello bastó para provocarle un ataque de nostalgia. Sin poder evitarlo y sin importarle mucho lo que pudiera sucederle, se dejo caer sobre un banco en la pequeña plaza al centro del condominio. Su abrigo se mojó con la nieve que estaba acumulada sobre la superficie de madera, pero a ella poco le importó. Nada importaba en ese momento en que las lágrimas amenazaban con congelarse en su propia cara. Se las limpió con brusquedad. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para lágrimas.

Con dedos entumecidos y temblorosos buscó en el bolsillo más grande del abrigo color granate, allí estaba, la pequeña fotografía se encontraba desgastada y rota en los bordes, pero aquello poco le importaba porque en ella, sus padres le sonreían tiernamente.

Había sido una de las últimas fotografías que los tres se habían tomado. Durante su cumpleaños número once. El ultimo cumpleaños feliz que ella recordaba. Su último cumpleaños normal.

Antes de que aparecieran esos hombres de ropajes negros y una serie de cosas extrañas comenzaran a suceder en su vida.

Reclinó su espalda hacía atrás sin prestar atención al hielo que traspaso las capas de ropa que vestía. Sentía deseos de simplemente quedarse allí, quieta, esperando que la muerte la reclamara. Tomando la forma que esta deseara, mucho no le importaba.

Estaba agotada, cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Buscando evadirse de la realidad, al menos por unos segundos, sabía que su arranque derrotista pronto pasaría. Sus padres no habían muerto para que ella después simplemente se rindiera.

El conocido estremecimiento que siempre le alertaba que alguien la observaba se dejo sentir en lo profundo de la medula de sus huesos. Actuando con deliberada lentitud, tomó la mochila que descansaba junto a ella en el banco y se la puso sobre uno de sus hombros. Volteo levemente la cabeza para observar a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. Allí, al comienzo del sendero de casas que la había llevado hasta ese pequeño y desolado parque, había un hombre. Lo sabía por lo ancho de sus hombros y lo alto de su oscura figura. El miedo la impulsó al movimiento y se levantó del banco, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con celeridad. Pero no importaba cuan largas fueran sus zancadas, su perseguidor parecía estar cada vez más cerca. El pavimento resonaba con las pisadas del hombre.

Su corazón se aceleró. Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire frío que solo sirvió para secar más su garganta. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas. Sabía que si no hacía algo rápido, aquel hombre la atraparía y entonces estaría perdida. Se echo a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y que no eran muchas, pero que esperaba, hicieran una diferencia.

Un rayo de luz rojiza paso contra su oído derecho a gran velocidad y por un segundo, temió paralizarse producto del miedo. No era la primera vez que veía esto. Luces viniendo de ninguna parte, objetos que aparecían o desaparecían a voluntad. Su vida estaba llena de sucesos extraños y sin explicación, que ya ni siquiera les daba importancia. Ella muchas veces había sido protagonista de situaciones extrañas. Sabía que era especial, en cierto modo y que por eso la buscaban. Pero no entendía ciertamente porque quien quiera que fuera ponía tanto empeño en tenerla. Cualquiera se hubiera rendido después de tanto tiempo de persecución.

Una sombra negra se interpuso en su trayectoria, bloqueándole el camino. Era el hombre que la perseguía, la muchacha tembló deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros delante de su perseguidor. Él le sonrió dejando al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos y retorcidos. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con maldad.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron producto del terror, él hizo un movimiento para atraparla y entonces se quedó congelado. Tal como si de una estatua de piedra se tratara. Ella lo observó sorprendida, hizo un amago de ir a la izquierda para ver si este era nada más un truco de su perseguidor pero él no se movió. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, comenzó a correr lejos de allí. Afortunadamente no había nadie en las cercanías que pudiera haberse percatado del extraño incidente.

La joven corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron como si estuviera respirando fuego y sus extremidades agarrotadas pidieron un descanso. Observó a su alrededor, grandes arboles crecían en todas direcciones y sin un orden preciso. El aroma del pino, la tierra húmeda y el musgo lo inundaba a todo. El canto de los pájaros era el único sonido, además de su jadeante respiración, que se dejaba oír.

Se dejó caer en la tierra moteada por nieve, el dosel de hojas de los arboles la protegía de los elementos. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse más a cada minuto. Pronto anochecería, y todo indicaba que debería pasar la noche allí, en medio de ese pequeño bosque. Pero no le importaba, en los últimos dos años había tenido que vivir en lugares mucho peores que aquel. Decidiendo que debería actuar antes de que el calor que la carrera había transmitido a su cuerpo se esfumara, tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella la pequeña carpa individual que siempre llevaba consigo. Le gustaría tener consigo su antiguo saco de dormir pero lo había perdido en su ultima huida hacia cerca de una semana. Suspiró. Al menos podría intentar encender una fogata con algunas de las ramas caídas y la hojarasca que había en el lugar, aquello sería mejor que nada. Apartó los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro con un movimiento brusco y se concentró en armar la pequeña carpa individual, al menos ella la resguardaría en parte del frio, aunque claro, no se comparaba con una cama tibia y blanda. Sintió deseos de llorar, hacía mucho que no pasaba su noche durmiendo cómodamente en una cama.

Cuando todo estuvo armado, comenzó a buscar ramas que le sirvieran para encender una fogata. Aun le quedaban un par de cerillas, sin embargo, las baterías de su linterna habían muerto la semana anterior y parecía que la luz se extinguiría dentro de unos pocos minutos. Llevando en sus manos pequeñas ramas y trozos de corteza, los amontonó en una formación triangular frente a la ya armada carpa. Demoró unos cuantos minutos en encender el fuego, cuando este estuvo listo no pudo evitar acercar las palmas de sus manos hacia la débil llama. La escasa calidez que esta transmitía se le antojo deliciosa.

Poco a poco el cansancio del día y el agotamiento mental que siempre la perseguía comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta. Se refugió más al interior de la tienda y se arropó con su propio abrigo intentando no pensar en la húmeda tierra bajo su cuerpo, el viento que soplaba sobre su cabeza o quien fuera que estaba al acecho allí afuera.

La luz de la mañana fue lo que la hizo despertar. Le sorprendió ser capaz de dormir toda una noche sin sobresaltos, aquello raras veces pasaba y demostraba que estaba sumamente cansada. Pestañeo intentando enfocar la vista en la humeante hoguera frente a ella. El levantarse fue horrible, pues todos sus músculos protestaron al ser cambiados de posición. Intentó sacudir la tierra húmeda adherida al costado de su abrigo y pantalón, pero era difícil y la suciedad se negaba a irse. Debería conseguir más ropa y un lugar más seguro para dormir, lo sabía, y aun así sabía que era casi imposible. Si ya de por si era difícil para una joven de 19 años sin mayor preparación conseguir un empleo, las cosas se complicaban cuando debía escapar sin dar mayores motivos porque aquellas personas de ropajes negros la habían vuelto a encontrar. Lo máximo que había podido estar en un solo lugar fue un mes que pasado en Surrey, pero pronto le siguieron la pista hasta allí también y ella debió poner pies en polvorosa.

La muchacha se preparó para desarmar su improvisado campamento, se sentó sobre la lona de la tienda de campaña y sacó uno de los bizcochos que había hurtado del café. Estaban duros y desabridos pero a su estomago poco le importó y lo recibió con gusto. No tenía con que pasar la dura masa que constituyó su desayuno, en aquellos momentos daría cualquier cosa por una buena taza de té.

Suspiró sin decidirse a que hacer. Podría quedarse allí durante un tiempo más, al parecer había perdido el rastro de sus perseguidores. O podría probar suerte en un lugar con más gente, tal vez allí pasaría desapercibida ya que su plan inicial de ocultarse en condados pequeños no había dado muchos resultados. Claro, que primero sería necesario saber donde precisamente se encontraba y ella no tenía ni la menor idea. Lo mejor sería caminar hasta dar con una población, una vez allí, comenzaría a hacer las preguntas. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se preparó para partir, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

Fueron necesarias cerca de ocho horas de caminata para que por fin diera con una zona poblada. Era un grupo de casas que se parecía aterradoramente al condominio que había visitado el día anterior. Esperaba que no fuera el mismo pues estaba segura de que había tomado la dirección contraria.

Tomó un respiro, ese día el clima había amanecido mejor y un tímido sol dejaba ver sus rayos por entre las nubes. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y al ser la temperatura un poco más alta que el día anterior, mucha más gente dejaba sus hogares para aventurarse a la calle. La muchacha siguió su avance con la cabeza gacha, mirando constantemente la acera con parches de nieve y sus botas completamente embarradas, no deseaba ver las muecas que seguramente ponían las personas que pasaban a su lado al verla. Sabía perfectamente bien como estas se veían. Las había visto demasiadas veces en el ultimo tiempo. Y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la situación pero no había nada que pudiera hacer de momento. La mayoría de sus cosas habían quedado abandonadas en el pequeño cuarto que rentaba en Surrey, se preguntó si sería seguro volver allí a buscarlas. Aun cuando sabía la respuesta de antemano. Suspiró. Como deseaba que sus padres estuvieran allí, con ella, al menos así tendría ropa limpia que vestir y la comida que quisiera.

Pero las cosas habían salido mal hacía dos años y sus padres habían terminado siendo asesinados por los hombres que la perseguían. Ella había escapado por pura suerte, estaba segura. Pero aquella experiencia le había servido para saber a que se enfrentaba, para saber que jamás podría acercarse a la estación de policía para pedir ayuda pues de seguro la enviarían al hospital siquiátrico más cercano. Sus padres habían muerto a manos de un par de hombres y una mujer que ocupaban largas capas negras y que en vez de pistolas ocupaban largos trozos de fina madera que podían lanzar rayos de luz que eran capaces de matar.

Si, sonaba completamente demencial y aun así, ella sabía que era verdad.

Sabía que dentro de poco comenzaría a oscurecer y que sería mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Mañana la esperaría otra larga caminata, necesitaba llegar a la ciudad. Allí, entre todas esas personas, estaba segura de que podría pasar desapercibida. O al menos ello era lo que se decía para conservar la esperanza.

Aquella noche, luego de una frugal cena consistente en los mismos bizcochos que había comido al desayuno y que pronto se acabarían, armó su tienda en un pequeño terreno descampado lo suficientemente alejado de las casas que ya había dejado atrás. Al día siguiente despertó antes del alba, agotada, y aun así, tuvo que seguir con su marcha. A fin de cuentas, escapar, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Poco a poco las casas fueron dando paso a los edificios y los arboles a los caminos pavimentados, el ruido y la suciedad propia de la gran ciudad y a ella no le quedo la menor duda de que al fin había llegado a Londres. Sabiendo que su estado no era mejor decidió mantenerse andando por las calles más despobladas. Aun tenía parte de su orgullo y no soportaba que la gente la mirara con asco o peor aun, con lastima. Decidió detenerse, apoyó su espalda contra la pared de frío concreto de un edificio abandonado. Sabía que la única comida que le quedaba eran unas pocas migas en el fondo de su mochila y su estomago protestaba por alimento. Se sentía miserable. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que sentirse así antes de que todo acabara? ¿Acaso todo aquello acabaría alguna vez? Se sentía estúpida, escapando sin saber verdaderamente porque, pero teniendo un genuino miedo por lo que había visto y sabía real, pero en verdad, lo que ella deseaba, más que nada, era saber que hacía que todas esas personas pusieran tanto empeño en perseguirla.

Un ruido, al final del callejón, la hizo alzar la mirada. Había bajado la guardia y ahora había alguien allí que la observaba fijamente. Incapaz de hacerse la desentendida y sin ninguna salida posible a la vista ella le correspondió la mirada. Un par de ojos negros brillaron en respuesta. Y en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo ahora eran dos pares de ojos los que tenían su atención fija en ella.

Tembló. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, pero siendo incapaz de rendirse sin luchar miró en todas direcciones buscando un lugar por donde huir, pero al parecer el único camino posible era pasar por entremedio de los dos hombres. Era arriesgado y prácticamente una maniobra suicida, pero era eso o dejarse atrapar sin más. Sin esperar a que ellos realizaran su movimiento, corrió directamente hacía sus perseguidores y paso entre ellos, pero no se detuvo a ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos hombres simplemente siguió corriendo. La luz del atardecer hacía que las sombras de todo fueran más alargadas y escalofriantes. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, corriendo hasta menguar las pocas energías que le quedaban. Estaba segura de que la perseguían aun cuando no escuchaba ningún paso tras ella. Llegó hasta una vieja plazoleta, sucia y abandonada. Incapaz de resistir más, se detuvo, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba adolorido. El aire que podía tomar con sus pulmones no era suficiente para apaciguar el ardor de los mismos.

Y entonces lo supo, ellos estaban allí, tras ella. Y ella se encontraba muy débil como para salir huyendo otra vez. Nadie dijo palabra alguna y el viento oscuro del crepúsculo le hizo castañar los dientes. Jamás había pensando que el final sería así.

Decidió que si era hora de morir, ella daría la cara a sus asesinos. Con lentitud, se volteo hacía ellos, ninguno había intentado ningún movimiento hasta entonces.

De pronto, todo sucedió demasiado, uno de los hombres sacó uno de esos delgados palos de madera. Ella se quedó quieta, él susurró algo y de pronto un haz de luz roja lleno todo su campo de visión y después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: Pues si, aquí traigo una nueva historia. La verdad es que hace más de dos semanas me llego, literalmente "la visión" de todo esto y no pude quitarme de la cabeza la idea, y en vista de que tenía una semana libre de Universidad (mejor dicho del CESFAM, porque ahora apenas voy un día a la semana a la Universidad) me decidí a escribirla y no he podido parar. Esta historia es completamente distinta a lo que acostumbro a escribir así que me tiene sumamente emocionada. Espero que les guste y por supuesto me lo hagan saber. **_

_**Sé que este capitulo la verdad no explica mucho, pero necesitaba hacerlo así. Les prometo que el segundo es mucho más aclaratorio. **_

_**Sin mucho más que agregar y agradeciendo de antemano a quienes se tomen un tiempo para leer esta nueva idea, me despido.**_

_**Pd: Posiblemente este fic se actualice los días sábados junto son "Siempre estaré allí para ti" (mi otra historia de Harry Potter) o en su defecto, los días domingos, todo dependerá de cuan pesada estuvo la semana…**_


	2. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

"_**Light in darkness"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

_**Aclaración:**_ Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Segunda parte**_

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

La muerte no era como se la había imaginado, no había dolor, tampoco oscuridad. En realidad, la claridad que llenaba todo comenzaba a molestarle, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. La inconsciencia era demasiado cómoda, demasiado acogedora como para intentar dejarla. Si abría los ojos, tal vez descubriría que todo no era más que un sueño.

Una puerta se abrió a la distancia, o al menos eso le pareció oír, no podía estar segura de nada.

—Aun duerme…—susurró una voz para ella desconocida.

—Esos _mortifagos_ la golpearon muy fuerte. Están más poderosos que nunca—agregó otra voz, la voz de un hombre. _Mortifagos, que palabra más extraña,_ pensó.

—Sirius, creo que esta despertando—advirtió la primera voz.

Por mucho que se negara, debía despertar, si es que en verdad no estaba muerta. Se tratara de un sueño o de una pesadilla, debía averiguar que estaba pasando. Pero sus parpados parecían pesar una tonelada cada uno, lo que le hacía sumamente trabajoso la sencilla tarea de parpadear. Cuando logró abrir sus ojos se vio en una habitación extraña. El cuarto no era de proporciones muy grandes pero estaba bien acomodado, papel mural listado cubría cada una de las paredes que tenía a la vista. La claridad venía de un pequeño grupo de ventanas frente a ella. La calidez que la envolvía era gracias al grueso edredón color verde botella que la cubría hasta la barbilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la ahora conocida primera voz, la muchacha volteó su rostro en dirección a donde provenía el sonido. Una graciosa pelirroja de más o menos su edad la miraba con expresión caritativa. No había nadie más en la habitación, pero ella estaba segura de haber escuchado a un hombre hablar con anterioridad. Él había hablado de los _mortifagos_, fueran lo que estos fueran.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en vez de responder, su voz se escuchaba pastosa. El recelo se dejaba entrever en sus palabras. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido golpeada por un rayo de luz roja y ahora despertaba allí, en aquella acogedora habitación y con una chica pelirroja sonriéndole amablemente.

—Estas en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place—respondió la pelirroja, como si ese nombre pudiera significar algo en particular para ella—. Aquellos mortifagos te dejaron inconsciente por un buen rato, no había forma de despertarte. Y vaya si lo intentamos. Tonks incluso pensó en…

—Espera, no entiendo nada. ¿De qué mortifagosme hablas, qué son?

—¿No lo sabes? —la muchacha castaña parecía sorprendida—. Es imposible, no puedes ser una simple _muggle_…

—¿_Muggle_?

—Olvídalo, estoy hablando de más. Necesito hablar con alguien, quédate aquí. No vayas a ninguna parte—la pelirroja abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir cuando se dio la media vuelta—. ¿Por cierto, podrías decirme tu nombre al menos?

Ella la miró con desconfianza, si bien la muchacha no había hecho nada para que ella sospechara de su actuar. Había algo en todo aquello que no le terminaba de calzar, en especial si la joven insistía en usar todos esos términos extraños que ella desconocía. Además, si ella fuera uno de los que la perseguían, al menos debería saber su nombre. Tal vez el que no lo supiera era una buena señal, después de todo.

—Hermione—respondió—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Por cierto, yo soy Ginny Weasley—le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Hermione se quedó quieta en la cama sin saber que hacer, solo entonces, se percató que las ropas que llevaba y ella recordaba cubiertas de barro y rotas estaban ahora limpias y como nuevas. Aquello era muy raro, sospechando que tal vez no solo sus ropas habían sufrido un cambio se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar un espejo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se miró en el pequeño espejo ovalado que había sobre una cómoda a la izquierda de la cama. Su rostro estaba completamente limpio y sin ninguna de las magulladuras y cortes que ella recordaba, su cabello ya no era la maraña de rizos castaños que había sido hasta hacía unas horas antes. Pero como había sucedido era un completo misterio. Buscó las botas que hasta entonces había ocupado y las encontró junto a su abrigo que se encontraba doblado en una silla cerca de la puerta. Estaban completamente limpias y libres de barro, casi parecían nuevas.

Aquello era sumamente extraño. Decidiendo que no podría quedarse en aquel lugar donde todo parecía relucir de limpio, tomó su abrigo y se lo puso luego de confirmar que la fotografía de sus padres aun seguía en el bolsillo de siempre. Tomó su mochila, que era lo único que se mantenía igual que antes y se acercó a la puerta. No le sorprendió encontrarla completamente cerrada.

Frustrada, comenzó a buscar en la habitación algo que le sirviera para abrir la cerradura. Pero parecía que no había nada útil para lo que se proponía en aquella impoluta habitación. Bufó. Y entonces, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista a la misma pelirroja, Ginny.

—Será mejor que dejes esas cosas aquí—le dijo.

—Quiero irme. Mira, has sido muy amable, al traerme aquí y todo eso, pero en verdad deseo volver a…—_¿A dónde? _se preguntó, ella no tenia a donde ir y lo sabía.

Ginny Weasley pareció notar su vacilación porque una tierna mirada se poso en sus ojos celestes.

—No tienes por qué irte, Hermione. Además, no sería conveniente. Sabemos quienes te estaban persiguiendo, podemos ayudarte.

—En serio, no es necesario. Yo puedo…—insistió pero de pronto sus argumentos fueron acallados por un vergonzoso sonido proveniente de su propio estomago. En verdad no recordaba cuan hambrienta se sentía.

—Ven, deja eso y vamos a la cocina. Estas hambrienta. Mamá dejo algo de su estofado, estoy segura de que te gustara.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción y pensando en la posibilidad de tomar una comida caliente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se rindió. Se quitó el abrigo y dejo la mochila en el mismo lugar en que antes habían estado. Ginny mantenía la puerta abierta para ella y la dejo salir, en su rostro se venía lo confiada que se sentía en que ella no intentaría escapar.

El pasillo en que se encontraban era extraño. Si, estaba limpio y bien iluminado, pero la decoración era un tanto excéntrica y tenebrosa, y ella podría jurar que el cuadro frente al que pasaron antes de alcanzar la larga escalera, en verdad se movía. Fueron necesarios tres tramos de escaleras para llegar al que debía ser el primer piso. Una elegante puerta de entrada negra se encontraba al final del vestíbulo. Hermione, por un segundo, sintió la tentación de huir, pero no tenía ni su abrigo ni su mochila y no duraría ni un segundo en el frío invierno sin protección. Con resignación siguió a la pelirroja en la dirección contraria hasta llegar a una gran y acogedora cocina donde el fuego de una antigua chimenea continuaba encendido.

—Siéntate donde te apetezca—le dijo Ginny—. Calentare el estofado.

—Ehh… gracias. De verdad.

—No hay de qué—respondió ella antes de ir en dirección a la cocina. Una enorme olla se encontraba sobre esta.

Hermione no pudo reprimir sus deseos de acercarse a la chimenea encendida. Observó las llamas que se movían con lentitud y extendió sus manos para que se calentaran con el fuego. La sensación fue simplemente deliciosa. Tanto como el olor que comenzaba a salir desde un punto sin identificar a sus espaldas. Su estomago volvió a protestar.

—Esta listo—la voz de Ginny la hizo girarse. La muchacha tenía un plato con el humeante estofado ya sobre la mesa. Hermione se sorprendió, había sido verdaderamente rápida.

Ella camino hasta la mesa y se sentó donde el humeante plato se encontraba. Su estomago volvió a hacer un sonido desagradable y a pesar de que el hambre le atenazaba todo el cuerpo, se obligo a tomar cucharadas pequeñas del estofado, estaba sumamente delicioso. Sabía que no podría tener suficiente de él.

Ginny se dedicó a dar vueltas por la cocina para darle algo de intimidad, pero la castaña estaba segura de que no le quitaba en ningún instante los ojos de encima.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido. Alguien había abierto la puerta de entrada, Hermione alzó la vista de su plato de comida para ver como Ginny también alzaba la mirada y se dirigía con indecisión hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Entonces descubrió que alguien se encontraba en el umbral.

Él era alto y de cabello oscuro. Sus ropas se encontraban sucias y en mal estado. Él observó la estancia en silencio, sus profundos ojos verdes, semiocultos tras unas gafas circulares de apariencia antigua, recorrieron toda la estancia sin fijarse verdaderamente en nada. Hermione alcanzó a ver una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny yendo a su lado con una rapidez sorprendente, sin mediar palabra alguna, lo llevo hasta la mesa. Hermione seguía sentada en un extremo de la misma, en silencio, incapaz de volver a comer. Sentía una gran curiosidad por el desconocido que acababa de llegar.

—Estoy bien, Ginny—reclamó el muchacho de cabello negro, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento para ponerse en pie o alejarse de la pelirroja.

—Oh, calla y quédate quieto. Mira como estas, ¿me puedes decir en donde estuviste metido? —pero ella no le dio tiempo a contestar y agrego: —Espera un segundo, déjame curarte esas magulladuras. Parece que hubieras estado en medio de una de esas peleas muggle de las que Fred y George tanto hablan…

Harry a regañadientes la dejo hacer. Sabía que no había forma de vencer la obstinación de Ginny cuando se proponía algo. Al menos era ella la que lo había visto llegar y no Molly, la madre de la muchacha, ella sería capaz de insistir en que debía descansar en su habitación por el resto de la semana. Reprimiendo un suspiro de frustración, Harry volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras veía que Ginny traía consigo un botiquín muggle. Enarcó una ceja y la pelirroja se limitó a mirar a la muchacha castaña que se mantenía sentada en silencio en una esquina de la mesa.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó, en su mente se preguntaba porque aquella muchacha implicaba que el debería soportar que Ginny curara sus heridas con un botiquín muggle en vez de hacerlo con magia que era un método mucho más rápido y efectivo.

—Oh, ella, es Hermione Granger—respondió.

Él la miró interrogante, _¿acaso ese nombre debería significar algo para él?_

—Sirius la trajo, la encontró en la plazoleta de enfrente, estaba siendo atacada por un par de mortifagos—explicó.

—¿Sirius hizo qué? —cuestionó, incapaz de creer que su padrino hiciera algo tan impulsivo y a todas vistas, irresponsable—. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que podía ser una trampa? ¿Qué ella podría estar coludida con ese par de mortifagos?

—Harry—susurró Ginny, exhortándolo a bajar la voz, que él sin notar, había alzado—, ella estaba siendo atacada, la tenían inconsciente en el piso después de no se cuantos hechizos confundidores. Además, no es una muggle ¿acaso no notas la energía mágica que la rodea? —preguntó. Harry alzó la mirada y miró a la muchacha, Hermione, que hacia como si no les prestara atención pero en verdad escuchaba todo. Era cierto, se podía sentir la energía mágica a su alrededor. Era extraño, a simple vista, no parecía una bruja—. Pero no estamos seguros de si es una bruja, una squib o _algo_ más, Sirius y Lupin están ahora revisando los archivos del registro de Hogwarts que lograron robar del Ministerio hace un par de años. Si su nombre sale allí, sabremos de quien se trata. Así que por ahora tomamos precauciones y…

—Nada de magia—completó él por ella la frase.

—Exacto—Ginny comenzó a sacar las cosas del botiquín y a mirarlas con extrañeza. Ella no sabía ni siquiera para que servían.

—Déjalo así, Ginny.

Ella lo miró con una mirada apenada. A pesar del amor de su padre por los artefactos muggle, para ella, la mayoría de ellos eran completamente desconocidos. Pero para Harry no, después de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida en compañía de sus odiosos tíos muggle_, _pero al parecer, él no tenía la menor intención de tratar sus heridas de ese modo.

—¿Qué haremos si no es una bruja?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Ni Sirius ni Lupin le habían dicho que sucedería de ser así.

—Sabes que en realidad puede ser una espía muy convincente.

—Ella no es una espía, Harry. Ella estaba huyendo de ellos, deberías haber visto el estado en que llegó.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente desvió la mirada hasta donde la muchacha castaña se encontraba. Esta alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Aquel par de ojos castaño parecía querer fulminarlo. _Así que ella lo escuchó todo_, pensó. Y una burlona sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios.

La muchacha, Hermione, de pronto se puso de pie y parecía dispuesta a ir hacía él y confrontarlo cuando en la estancia entraron su padrino, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, quien llevaba entre sus manos un trozo de grueso pergamino.

—Harry—exclamó Sirius y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios—. Estas hecho un desastre, muchacho—agregó burlón.

—Me da gusto verte también, Sirius—respondió él en el mismo tono—. Lupin—saludó esta vez con mayor respeto al hombre que había sido su profesor en Hogwarts antes de que las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente un par de años atrás.

—Señorita Granger—dijo ahora Sirius en un tono decididamente más formal—. Permítame presentarme, soy Sirius Black, este es Remus Lupin—agregó señalando al hombre de cabello castaño y mirada cansada que lo acompañaba—. Y ese de allí, es mi ahijado, Harry Potter, que estoy seguro, no se presentó.

Hermione intentó omitir la sonrisa que pulsaba por alzar las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Black —dijo haciendo uso de los impecables modales que su madre le había inculcado—. Y estoy muy agradecida de lo que escuche hizo por mi—sonrió—, es un gusto conocerlo también a usted, señor Lupin.

—Bueno, será mejor que todos nos sentemos—prosiguió Sirius con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios—. Dentro de poco llegaran los demás y se va a desatar un verdadero infierno.

Harry enarcó una ceja con gesto interrogante.

—Señorita Granger—comenzó Sirius—, lo que voy a decir le concierne exclusivamente a usted y me gustaría saber si tiene problema en que tanto Ginny como Harry también lo escuchen.

Aunque sintió deseos de decir que por ella el tal Harry Potter se podía quedar con la duda, estaba segura de que no sería correcto desairar a aquellas personas que tan amablemente —_excepto Potter_— la habían acogido.

—No hay problema.

—Muy bien—prosiguió el hombre de cabellos negros—. Antes debo preguntarle, señorita Granger si conoce la razón por la cual esos hombres la atacaron ayer.

Ella negó.

—Pero si sabia que la perseguían, ¿no es así? —preguntó el otro hombre, Lupin.

—Si. Ellos, bueno no precisamente ellos, pero otros hombres y mujeres parecidos vienen haciéndolo desde hace años.

—¿Recuerda cuando comenzó todo?

—No sé, solo sospecho que fue cuando cumplí once años. Todo estuvo bien ese día, mis padres organizaron una fiesta y todo—su voz se quebró levemente producto de los recuerdos—, pero después de que me fui a dormir, desperté cuando íbamos por la carretera. Nunca volvimos a casa y estuvimos mucho tiempo más así, papá insistía en que era por su trabajo, pero yo no entendía porque un dentista tenía que viajar por todo Gran Bretaña. Solo cuando crecí comprendí que había un patrón común para todo y eran esas personas de negro.

—¿Dónde están sus padres, señorita Granger?

—E… Ellos murieron hace dos años. Un grupo de esas personas, Ginny los llamó _mortifagos_, bueno, ellos nos encontraron cuando salíamos del cine. Estábamos felices porque llevábamos casi medio año en Kent y nada malo pasaba y entonces, ellos simplemente agitaron unos palos delgados que traían consigo y lanzaron rayos de luz verde sobre mis padres. Y después intentaron hacerlo conmigo y no resulto, entonces, solo atine a correr lo más rápido que pude…—sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima se deslizó por el borde de sus ojos, no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, detestaba tener que recordar esa noche en que todo parecía estar tan bien y de pronto, todo había terminado de la peor manera.

—Creemos saber porque la perseguían…—dijo Sirius en voz tan baja que casi pareció un susurro. Hermione se limpió con rapidez el rastro de las lágrimas y lo miró esperando a que él continuara—. Lo que voy a decirle, puede resultar un poco fuerte y puede que le cueste aceptarlo o entenderlo, pero es todo verdad. Señorita Granger usted tiene, al igual que todos nosotros, cualidades mágicas, es una bruja. Es por eso que aquellos mortifagos la perseguían.

—¿Una bruja? —inquirió con sorpresa. ¿Ella una bruja? Aquello no parecía posible y aun así… parecía lo más lógico. Aquello explicaría muchas cosas—. ¿Qué es esto, _La Santa Inquisición_?

—No, ellos también son magos y brujas. Pero el motivo por el cual la persiguen es porque sus padres, señorita Granger, eran muggles, gente sin magia.

—No entiendo…—susurró y Sirius dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez.

—No esperaba que entendiera todo a la primera. Ginny…—dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la pelirroja que lo miró expectante—, ¿podrías por favor preparar algo de té? Esta va a ser una muy larga conversación.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Si, yo y mi retorcida imaginación… espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo es mucho más revelador y comenzaran a entenderse más cosas de la trama… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Pasando a otros anuncios, aviso que probablemente la próxima semana no pueda actualizar porque estoy terminando mis prácticas de Enfermería Comunitaria y mi tiempo se hace más restrictivo, pero no se preocupen. Solo será una semana.**_

_**Espero que pasen una linda semana, saludos!**_


	3. Revelaciones en torno a una taza de té

"_**Light in darkness"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

_**Aclaración:**_ Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Tercera parte**_

_Revelaciones en torno a una taza de té_

Hermione sostenía la taza de humeante té entre sus manos que de pronto se habían tornado frías como el hielo. El hombre del cabello negro y ondulado, Sirius, no había hablado hasta que el té estuvo listo. Lo cual no demoró más de dos minutos, ella había observado con escandalosa curiosidad como Ginny preparaba todo con unos simples toques de su varita. Pues eso eran aquellos objetos que ella tanto detestaba.

Aun no podía procesar lo que le habían dicho. ¿Ella, una bruja? Aquello sonaba imposible… y aun así, parte de ella se sentía aliviada de descubrir la verdad.

Sirius dio un sorbo a su té, posó la taza sobre la mesa y prosiguió.

—Esta es en verdad una historia muy larga. Pero creo que es necesario que la comprenda para que pueda tomar una decisión, señorita Granger.

—Por favor—pidió—, llámeme Hermione.

—Muy bien, Hermione. Veras hace más de 30 años surgió en el mundo mágico un mago tenebroso que buscaba hacerse con el poder absoluto, su nombre, es _Voldemort_—Hermione sintió como la atmosfera de la habitación se helaba ante la simple mención de ese nombre hasta entonces desconocido—. Él comenzó a ascender fácilmente, tenía muchos seguidores que concordaban con su modo de ver las cosas.

—¿Su modo de ver las cosas?

—Si, él predicaba lo mismo que Salazar Slytherin en sus tiempos. La importancia de la pureza de la sangre—antes de que ella pudiera preguntar y advirtiendo su mirada de confusión, Sirius añadió—: Voldemort quería acabar con todos los de sangre mestiza, es decir los hijos de matrimonios entre _muggles_ y magos, y también con los nacidos de _muggle_, como tú. Por supuesto que además de tener muchos a favor de lo que él decía, había otro grupo de magos y brujas que lo encontraban algo inconcebible, y se le opusieron formando _La Orden del Fénix_.

» Voldemort, para entonces, había mostrado su verdadera cara. Demostrando que además de establecer la doctrina de la pureza de la sangre, quería el poder absoluto, infiltrándose en las más altas esferas del poder dentro del mundo mágico. Hasta que apareció la profecía.

—¿Qué profecía?

—Una que decía que aquel que seria capaz de derrotar a Voldemort nacería a finales del séptimo mes del año.

—¿Y…? ¿Lo hizo?

—No—esta vez quien respondió fue Harry. Ella lo miró interrogante esperando a que Sirius le dijera algo por haber interrumpido su relato, mas el hombre no dijo nada—. Yo soy el niño del que hablaba la profecía, o al menos, eso fue lo que Voldemort supuso, así que fue a por mí, como puedes imaginar. No recuerdo lo que paso, por que solo era un bebé, pero he escuchado la historia un millón de veces. Mis padres se interpusieron y murieron asesinados y entonces, Voldemort intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo pero la maldición reboto, dejándome la cicatriz que tanto estuviste mirando.

»Todo el mundo mágico pensó que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Sus seguidores huyeron o argumentaron estar bajo la maldición _imperius_—ella lo miró interrogante—. Es una de las maldiciones imperdonables que hace que quien este bajo ella haga todo lo que el mago o bruja que lo hechizó ordene—respondió con un gesto de hastío—. Pero Voldemort no había sido derrotado, solo había sido debilitado y hace un par de años resurgió y ahora es el amo absoluto del mundo mágico.

—Esta bien. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? —inquirió Hermione a quien toda la historia le comenzaba a poner los pelos de punta. Aquello no pintaba para nada bien. Parecía que había pasado de una vida de incertidumbre a una existencia de terror.

Esta vez, fue Lupin quien tomó el relato.

—Nadie sabe como, pero algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort consiguieron infiltrarse en Hogwarts y alterar los registros de selección. Verás, cada vez que un niño mágico cumple los once años, su nombre pasa a formar parte de un pergamino encantado que le otorga una plaza exclusiva para estudiar en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo mágico. Pero, de algún modo, ellos alteraron este registro excluyendo a todos quienes fueran mestizos o de origen muggle. Por supuesto que en un inicio nadie sospecho que algo extraño estuviera pasando, pero luego comenzó a haber una ola de asesinatos sospechosos y algunos aurores del ministerio decidieron investigar.

»Pero como siempre ocurre en estos casos, lo hicieron demasiado tarde. Y de pronto, todo estaba dispuesto para el retorno de lord Voldemort. Y se desato el caos, ahora, las persecuciones a los de origen impuro, como él dice, son pan de cada día y nadie puede hacer nada para detenerlas si no quiere correr la misma suerte.

—¿Me están diciendo que estoy siendo perseguida por un grupo de magos obsesionados con el poder absoluto y la pureza de sangre?

—Brillante deducción, _Sherlock_—murmuró Harry, quien se encontraba reclinado en su asiento. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y Ginny le dedicó una mirada entre confusa y ofuscada. Detestaba cuando Harry salía con esos modismos muggle que ella jamás lograba comprender.

Hermione le dedicó un gesto similar al de Sirius.

—Pero no entiendo… si se supone que nadie puede ayudar a los que son de sangre… impura ¿Por qué me ayudo usted, señor Black?

—Eso es porque nosotros no obedecemos las ordenes de Voldemort—prácticamente escupió el nombre—. Nosotros somos parte de la Orden del Fénix, así que aquí siempre serás protegida.

—¿Cómo es que saben que soy una bruja? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

—Tu nombre aparece en los registros auténticos de Hogwarts—respondió Lupin—. Y sospecho que en más de una oportunidad haz presenciado acontecimientos fuera de lo común.

—En más de una ocasión. Así que en realidad no me estaba volviendo loca…—comentó, vio como Harry abría la boca para decir algo pero fue detenido por una simple mirada de su padrino—. Todo esto es demasiado…

—Tal vez necesites un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Ginny ¿Por qué no la acompañas a su habitación? —la pelirroja asintió—. Asegúrate de responder las dudas que se le presenten.

Ginny asintió aunque no de buen grado. Sabía lo que la frase de Sirius en realidad significada. No entendía porque aun insistían en no dejarla tomar parte presente de la Orden, siempre que había alguna reunión era su madre, Sirius o incluso Harry quien la enviaba fuera a pesar de que ella era mayor de edad. Y ahora volvían a hacerlo. Intentando que no se notara su frustración se puso de pie y acompaño a Hermione de vuelta a la habitación que le habían designado mientras los hombres seguían en la cocina.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella, Sirius? —preguntó Harry en cuanto las muchachas abandonaron la cocina.

—Esperaremos a que el resto de los miembros de la Orden lleguen para tomar una decisión.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no es una espía de Voldemort? Podría serlo, sabes que esos registros podían ser completamente falsos.

—Si ella hubiera sido una espía lo habríamos sabido de inmediato, Harry. Hice que Ginny pusiera unas gotas de _veritaserum_ en su comida. Lo que nos dijo es absolutamente cierto.

Harry permaneció en silencio, el _veritaserum_ era infalible así que no había nada que rebatir respecto a la veracidad del testimonio de la señorita Granger.

—Bueno, esperaremos a que los demás decidan. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme, bajare cuando los demás lleguen. Muero de hambre así que será mejor que esa reunión sea rápida—dijo antes de salir de la cocina, cuando estaba en el pasillo escucho claramente que Sirius le comentaba a Remus:_«__Alguien llego de muy mal humor…__»_

Decidiendo no volver atrás y decirle unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables a su padrino, Harry siguió su camino escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la tercera planta de la casa. Su habitación era la que se encontraba al final del largo y angosto pasillo. Lo había sido desde que cumplió trece años y se mudo con su recién descubierto padrino, aquel verano había sido el más feliz de su vida. Justo antes de que todo se complicara con el regreso de Voldemort. A veces se le hacía difícil recordar que hubieron buenos tiempos en su vida. Su infancia había sido un infierno en compañía de sus tíos los Dursley quienes lo odiaban solo por el simple hecho de existir, luego había venido Hogwarts, aquello había sido lo mejor de su vida, pero duró muy poco. Hogwarts también fue mancillado por la presencia de lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos no tan encubiertos. Hasta el día de hoy se sorprendía de haber sobrevivido a su educación. Si bien, Voldemort había perdido la mayor parte de su interés en su persona después de comprobar que seguía vivo, eso no implicaba que la mayoría de sus seguidores desearan eliminarlo. A fin de cuentas, Harry Potter era todo un símbolo.

Había tenido demasiados intentos de asesinato en sus diecinueve años como para poder recordarlos todos.

Cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, Harry decidió que lo más efectivo sería tratar sus heridas con un poco de la pócima curativa que su viejo profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, le había enseñado a hacer después de su especialmente accidentado sexto año en Hogwarts. Después de haber tratado las heridas, fue hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Había algo simplemente delicioso en poder tomar una ducha caliente después de cerca de una semana fuera de casa, a pesar de su recelo hacía la señorita Granger, agradecía su presencia ya que eso significaba que nadie se acordaría de realizar las típicas preguntas:_¿Dónde estabas, Harry? _o _¡Es muy peligroso, no puedes simplemente desaparecer!_

Limpio y cambiado de ropa, se sentía mejor, mucho más relajado, mientras terminaba de secarse su cabello con una toalla, alguien llamó a su puerta. Y no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber de quien se trataba.

—Adelante—dijo y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista la larga cabellera pelirroja de Ginny Weasley. Ella le sonrió con timidez, como siempre hacía cuando llamaba a su puerta—. ¿No deberías estar vigilando a la muchacha?

Ginny sonrió culpable y abrió un poco más la puerta, allí estaba Hermione Granger y con una visible cara de pocos amigos. Harry lanzó la toalla que ocupaba al piso.

—¿No te molesta, verdad Harry? —preguntó Ginny. Él simplemente suspiró, sabía que su cara no ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

—Pasen…

La pelirroja sonrió alegremente y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno. Le dio un breve beso en los labios ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven Granger, quien, pudorosamente desvió la mirada hacia el viejo poster de su equipo de Quidditch favorito, hacía tiempo Harry no veía una mirada tan… no sabía como describir la mirada de Hermione Granger mientras veía el poster en que los jugadores se movían a voluntad.

—¿Qué es…?—preguntó involuntariamente.

—Eso es quidditch—respondió Ginny—, el mejor deporte que existe.

—¿Están sobre escobas?

Ginny asintió. Hermione no agregó nada más por lo que la pelirroja se volteo radiante hacía Harry.

—¿Me vas a decir donde estuviste toda esta semana? —preguntó.

—Es un secreto, Ginny.

—Siempre tú y tus secretos. No me sorprendería que te estuvieras viendo con otra—intentó, en vano, darle un toque de humor a su comentario.

—Ginny…—dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Lo lamento, es que simplemente estoy tan aburrida. Además, ahora Sirius ni siquiera quiere que participe en la reunión de hoy, encuentro que es sumamente injusto.

—Ginny ¿podemos discutir esto en otro momento? —murmuró incomodo, Hermione había comenzado a moverse por toda la habitación y eso lo ponía nervioso. No le gustaba que la gente tocara sus cosas.

La pelirroja entendió que era lo que lo molestaba sin necesidad de expresarlo en palabras. Asintió.

—Esta bien. ¿Podremos hablar después de la reunión, cierto? —él asintió—. Hermione, será mejor que volvamos a tu habitación…

La muchacha simplemente asintió y sin siquiera dedicar una mirada a Harry, salió de la habitación. Él se quedó unos momentos quieto en su lugar, tenía ganas de descansar pero también sabía que entre más rápido comenzara la reunión de la Orden, más rápido podría irse a dormir. Además de seguro el resto de los miembros ya había llegado. Salió de su habitación y bajó la escalera con pasos rápidos, desde el rellano de la escalera ya se escuchaban las disonantes voces de sus conocidos. Y no todos se escuchaban precisamente contentos, al parecer, esta sería una reunión sumamente interesante.

Le sorprendía que el retrato de la sra. Black, la _adorable_ madre de Sirius, no hubiera comenzando a soltar su diatriba aun con semejante alboroto escaleras abajo. En el vestíbulo, Molly Weasley discutía con los gemelos Fred y George, seguramente debido a que estos seguían trabajando en su tienda de bromas como si no se estuviera desarrollando una guerra frente a sus narices. Harry le sonrió a los gemelos sin que la señora Weasley se percatara.

—¡Oh, Harry, querido estas aquí! —exclamó la rechoncha y bajita mujer en cuanto lo vio, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo a los gemelos reír. Harry le sonrió a la mujer, avergonzado—. Nos habías dado un buen susto esta vez, debes dejar de salir sin decirle nada a nadie, Harry.

—Lamento haberla preocupado, señora Weasley—No sabía como, pero Molly Weasley tenía el poder para siempre hacerlo sentir como si tuviera doce años otra vez.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cocina. Si no comenzamos la reunión ahora, no cenaremos temprano—comentó Fred.

—Tú siempre pensando en comida—le dijo George mientras el grupo caminaba hacía la cocina.

—Como si tú no estuvieras pensando precisamente lo mismo, George.

En la cocina ya se encontraban reunidos, además de Sirius y Lupin. El señor Weasley con su cabello pelirrojo que comenzaba a encanecer, junto a él estaban sentados Bill, su hijo mayor y su mujer Fleur quien a pesar de estar visiblemente embarazada había decidido asistir a la reunión; Kingsley Shacklebolt también estaba allí discutiendo algo con Sirius. Harry caminó alrededor de la mesa buscando un lugar. Como cabía suponer, su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley le había reservado un puesto junto a él. Frente a ambos estaba sentada Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de su compañero en Hogwarts, Neville quien estaba sentado al lado de la mujer y que sonreía nerviosamente a Luna Lovegood quien estaba sentada a su izquierda y seguía con su sempiterna mirada distraída.

—Vaya, haz vuelto—le comentó Ron a modo de saludo.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Y sospecho que no vas a decirme donde estabas…—agregó el pelirrojo.

—No empieces, Ron. Ya tuve que soportar a tu madre y a tu hermana con la misma pregunta.

Ron iba a agregar algo más pero entonces, Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó de su asiento y llamó al orden. Las conversaciones cesaron de pronto y los que aun seguían en pie dispersos por la cocina, tomaron asiento donde pudieron.

—Hemos citado esta reunión a pedido de Sirius Black, quien tiene una información importante que darnos. Sirius, por favor—agregó dándole la palabra antes de volver a tomar asiento.

A Harry no le sorprendió lo que tenía para decirles.

—Algunos de ustedes saben que ayer encontré a una muchacha que estaba siendo atacada por mortifagos en la plazoleta de aquí en frente—algunos de los miembros, como Tonks asintieron estando ya al tanto de la historia. Otros se miraron entre si un tanto asombrados—. Quienes vimos a la muchacha sospechamos de inmediato que no se trataba de una simple muggle. Los mortifagos simplemente los matan por diversión, no los confunden hasta la inconsciencia. Así que Lupin y yo estuvimos haciendo unas cuantas averiguaciones sobre la señorita en cuestión y descubrimos que es parte de las pocas por no decir casi la única hija de muggle que ha logrado sobrevivir de la lista de Hogwarts de 1991.

—¿Estas diciendo que es una bruja?

—¿Acaso no es eso obvio?

—¿Le contaron acerca de la Orden? —preguntó Bill Weasley, Sirius asintió.

—Ahora es necesario que decidamos que haremos con ella. Pero antes, me gustaría compartir con ustedes algo de lo que la muchacha nos comento antes de que tomen cualquier decisión—dijo Sirius y procedió a repetir lo que Hermione Granger les había contado pocas horas antes.

—No hay mucho que pensar—inquirió Molly Weasley—. Tiene que quedarse, pobre criatura.

Fleur, Tonks y Luna estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

—Aun así, es necesario que votemos—dijo Shacklebolt —. Por favor alcen sus manos quienes quieren que la muchacha permanezca en Grimmauld Place.

La mayoría de las manos de los presentes se alzaron, solo la de Harry permaneció abajo y también la de la señora Longbottom quien parecía muy satisfecha por su decisión. Muchos se extrañaron de la decisión de Harry pero nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre la misma, al menos de momento.

—Y ahora, quienes estén en contra—preguntó Shacklebolt, más por cortesía que por otra razón. La decisión estaba tomada de antemano—. Muy bien, ahora, tendremos que poner especial cuidado en lo concerniente a la señorita Granger, una bruja sin ningún control sobre sus poderes es algo sumamente peligroso, así que algunos de nosotros, quienes no tengan tareas especificas asignadas de antemano, deberán ayudarla.

—¿Cómo pretenden enseñarle magia si no tiene y tampoco puede conseguir una varita? —preguntó Harry, todos asintieron pues la pregunta era perfectamente comprensible. El comercio de varitas estaba sumamente regulado y nadie se atrevería a entregarle una varita a un _sangre sucia_ a menos que quisiera pagar con su vida por semejante osadía.

—Magia sin varita—respondió la profesora Minerva McGonagall quien había conseguido ausentarse de sus deberes en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo? Era todo un misterio, pues el colegio siempre era estrictamente vigilado por un grupo de mortifagos en el interior y un grupo de dementores en el perímetro exterior—. Y entre nosotros tenemos a un excelente profesor para la señorita Granger—agregó, su mirada fija en el rostro de Harry.

* * *

_**Hola. Después de mi breve ausencia, he vuelto, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes dejaron review como invitados, lamentablemente la pagina no me deja responder pero leí todos sus comentarios y me encantaron.**_

_**Espero que estén bien.**_

_**Saludos**_


	4. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo

"_**Light in darkness"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

_**Aclaración:**_ Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Cuarta parte**_

_Comenzando con el pie izquierdo_

Harry observó a su antigua profesora con gesto interrogante, casi dudando de la cordura de la misma, aun cuando sabía que la mujer había querido decir cada una de sus palabras. Pero él no podía hacerlo ¡él tenía cosas que hacer! Cosas importantes que no podía comentarle a nadie. Tener que enseñar a una bruja sin experiencia uno de los tipos más avanzados de magia era algo sencillamente imposible.

—No puedo—respondió—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer…

Esta vez, fue Kingley quien respondió.

—En realidad, me parece que Minerva tiene razón, Harry. Tú eres el más apto para desempeñar esta misión.

Lo que nadie dijo, pero Harry sabía, es que ellos deseaban mantenerlo encerrado en Grimmauld Place a toda costa. Nadie sabía porque él salía cada cierto tiempo y regresaba en un estado simplemente desastroso. Él tampoco iba a decírselos, si lo hacía, la Orden era capaz de mantenerlo encerrado en la mansión con solo Merlín sabe cuantos hechizos.

Odio a la señorita Granger por haberles dado la opción perfecta para retenerlo. Pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, en cuanto fuera necesario, él volvería a salir. Su misión era mucho más importante que su seguridad.

—Pero todos ustedes saben cuan complejo es realizar magia sin una varita, enseñarle a alguien que nunca ha realizado magia…

—Pensaba que le gustaban los desafíos, señor Potter—comentó McGonagall.

—Esto es una locura—masculló. Pero sabía que su opinión no sería tomada en cuenta.

—Yo puedo ayudar—se ofreció Tonks.

Kingley asintió y muchos otros siguieron su ejemplo.

—Entre más, mejor.

Harry no presto atención a lo que restaba de reunión. Al menos, todo este asunto no supondría un gran cambio a sus planes. Tenía unas cuantas semanas de investigación por delante antes de volver a «desaparecer»

Simplemente debería avanzar más rápido para suplir el tiempo que perdería.

La reunión fue dada por finalizada y los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos para regresar a sus hogares, otros simplemente para esperar a que la señora Weasley sirviera la cena. Harry y Ron decidieron ir hasta la habitación del primero para alejarse un poco del barullo que parecía dominar el primer piso de la casa Black.

—Vaya lío en el que te metieron, Harry—comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Ni que lo digas. No sé porque insisten que lo haga yo, cualquier otro podría hacerlo mejor, tienen mucha más experiencia. Y más paciencia…—respondió mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras.

—Bien sabes que quieren retenerte en casa de un modo u otro. Y tienen razón, Harry. Las cosas están peor de antes…

—Razón más que suficiente para salir—dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Fue directamente hacía su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella—. Si las cosas están tan mal como dices, deberían dejarme salir ¿Por qué tienen que estar arriesgándose ustedes y yo aquí, tan cómodo?

—Ya sabes por que—fue la respuesta de Ron, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—La maldita profecía…—murmuró. Desgraciadamente, sabía que aquella antigua profecía seguía teniendo razón y aun así, detestaba el hecho de tener que mantenerse oculto y seguro mientras día a día, alguien que conocía, o alguien que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, moría. Lo hacía sentir como un despreciable cobarde.

Ron simplemente se mantuvo en silencio adivinando el estado de mal humor en que se encontraba sumido su compañero.

—Bueno ¿al menos es guapa? —inquirió de pronto el pelirrojo.

—¿Ah?

—La chica esta. Si tanto lio va armar, esperemos que al menos sea guapa.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ignorando deliberadamente las preguntas de su amigo.

—Estas de un ánimo terrible, amigo—se puso de pie—. Ven, será mejor que bajemos, de seguro mamá ya tiene la cena y muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre estas muerto de hambre, Ron.

—No, lo que pasa es que tengo un apetito saludable—se defendió el pelirrojo. Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Salieron al pasillo, mientras caminaban, la primera puerta del pasillo se abrió. De ella salieron la hermana del pelirrojo y la famosa señorita Granger. Ron se la quedo mirando con una expresión embobada. La mirada de Harry fue desde su mejor amigo hasta la molesta muchacha, quien susurraba apresuradamente a Ginny, ambas completamente ajenas a la presencia inmóvil de ellos dos en el pasillo.

No podría decir que Hermione era fea, pero tampoco era una belleza despampanante. Su cabello era de un castaño común y rizado, tal vez incluso demasiado rizado y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. No era alta ni bajita, tenía una estatura promedio y estaba más delgada de lo que podría considerarse saludable. Y sus ojos castaños eran demasiado grandes y parecían tener una tendencia a fulminarlo con la mirada tal como hacía en aquel momento al descubrirlos a ambos mirándola.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Ginny, quien no había notado la presencia de los otros dos muchachos—. ¡Ron! —saludó, alegre. Fue hasta él y le dio un breve abrazo—. ¿No tuvieron problemas en el callejón Diagon? —el muchacho negó. Desde hacía unos meses estaba ayudando a los gemelos en su tienda a pesar de la clara protesta que su madre ponía esto por considerarlo algo muy riesgoso—. Oh, Ron, se me olvidaba… ella es Hermione Granger, creo que Sirius ya les informo sobre ella, se quedara con nosotros durante un tiempo…

Ron le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero la muchacha se limitó a asentir en su dirección. Sus brazos firmemente entrelazados bajo su pecho, la mirada huraña. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse allí por tiempo indefinido. Bien, pensó Harry, al menos el asunto no sería agradable para ninguno de los dos.

—Será mejor que bajemos a cenar—comentó Ron después del minuto de incomodo silencio en que el cuarteto se sumió.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, pero Hermione parecía reticente a seguirlos. Ginny suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Harry.

—No quiere bajar. Insiste en que no quiere abusar de nuestra hospitalidad…—respondió la pelirroja.

—Bueno, pues déjala…

—¡Harry!

Sin que fuera necesaria ninguna otra palabra, la castaña se abrió paso rumbo a las escaleras. Ginny la miro sorprendida, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió bajando los escalones, ella era la que mantenía el peso de la conversación, intentando sonsacar a los muchachos información sobre la reunión pero al parecer no había mucho que decir. Sirius ya le había dicho que Hermione podía quedarse y la castaña simplemente había asentido aun cuando en su rostro se notaba que la idea no la alegraba completamente. Después de ello se había vuelto más huraña y apenas si hablaba.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa y conversando alegremente. El zumbido de las conversaciones se apagó en cuanto vieron a Hermione quien se debatía indecisa en el umbral de la puerta.

La primera en romper con el silencio fue la señora Weasley, quien se adelanto hasta alcanzar a la muchacha y le sonrió con cordialidad.

—Bienvenida, Hermione—le dijo—. Sirius nos lo conto todo, cariño, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, aquí estarás a salvo—agregó antes de abrazarla dejando aun más desconcertada a la joven quien no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo. Era el primer gesto maternal que recibía en mucho tiempo.

El resto de los comensales no dudo en dar palabras de apoyo y bienvenida a la recién llegada hasta que esta se sentó junto a Ginny en el extremo de la mesa. Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ellas.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, y de un modo completamente normal. A pesar de que hacía poco más de dos horas había comido, Hermione no pudo evitar devorar toda la comida que le pusieron por delante. Hacía mucho que no comía tan bien. Para cuando la señora Weasley comenzó a servir el postre, el cual para asombro de la castaña, levitó hasta los puestos de cada uno, ella pensó que no podría comer nada más. Pero el trozo de pastel tenía un aspecto sumamente apetitoso y no pudo resistirse.

Una vez la cena hubo concluido, Sirius le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara hasta su despacho. La muchacha se puso en pie no sin cierta vacilación y lo siguió fuera de la acogedora cocina hasta el despacho. Sirius le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla tapizada de terciopelo azul la cual estaba frente a un enorme escritorio de caoba lustrada. Ella lo miro interrogante, el hombre no dejaba de dar vueltas por el pequeño despacho.

—Espero que la habitación que se te asigno sea de tu agrado—ella asintió—. Hermione, quiero que sepas que se consultó con el resto de la Orden sobre tu permanencia aquí y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, no obstante, quiero saber si es lo que deseas.

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir…—respondió dejando pasar el nudo que sentía se había formado en su garganta.

—Lo sabemos, quiero que sepas que todos quienes estamos aquí te protegeremos y te ayudaremos. Es por eso que también pensamos que lo mejor es que aprendas a utilizar bien tus poderes, necesitas aprender a controlarlos. La magia sin control puede ser sumamente peligrosa, tanto como para ti, como para quienes te rodean.

—Pero ¿cómo podré aprender…?

—Pensamos que lo mejor es que alguien de nosotros te ayude—ella volvió a asentir, pues le parecía lo más sensato—. Todos pensamos que el más apto para la tarea es Harry.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sirius suspiró.

—Sé que mi ahijado no se ha mostrado precisamente amable contigo, Hermione. Pero él no es así, la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. Simplemente, parece que ha tenido un mal día, donde quiera que haya estado…

—No creo que él quiera…

—Él acepto, espero que tú también colabores para que todo salga bien. Aprender a utilizar magia es algo que toma mucho tiempo, que requiere mucha práctica, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Quiero hacerlo—respondió la castaña—. ¿Se-Señor Sirius? —inquirió—, me gustaría… poder ayudarlos, cuando aprenda a controlar mis poderes. Me gustaría ser parte de la Orden—admitió, no sabía muy bien cuando se había formado aquella resolución en su mente. Simplemente sabía que debía vengar a sus padres fuese como fuese.

—Ya lo veremos más adelante, Hermione. Por ahora lo único que debe preocuparte es estar segura y aprender todo lo que Harry te enseñara.

La muchacha estuvo de acuerdo aunque no confiaba mucho en que Potter hubiera decidido ayudarla por pura buena voluntad.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar—comentó el hombre luego de un breve instante de silencio.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, se despidió y salió del estudio. El pasillo se encontraba agradablemente vacío por lo que no dudo en subir las escaleras para volver a la habitación en la que había pasado la mayor parte del día. Temía encontrarse con alguien y que le hiciera preguntas que no sentiría muy a gusto de responder.

Estaba cansada, parecía que los últimos años le estuvieran pasando la cuenta justo en aquel momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el bulto blanco sobre su cama. Era un pijama, ropa interior y un par de toallas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, tomó las toallas y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño al fondo de la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera que presidia el cuarto de baño. El vapor ascendió por la estancia en sinuosas volutas blancas. Con lentitud se quitó la ropa que llevaba y la dejo pulcramente doblada sobre el mueble junto al lavamanos antes de meterse en la bañera. El agua caliente le hizo sentir un estremecimiento de puro placer. Un baño caliente era un lujo que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba. Sin poder evitarlo, se adormilo levemente mientras sentía como sus músculos se relajaban producto del agua y el dulce aroma del jabón que habían dejado a su disposición.

Solo salió de la bañera en cuanto el agua se enfrió. Se envolvió con la nívea toalla que había sido dejada para ella y secó su cabello con un extremo de la misma. Sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, camino de vuelta a su habitación para vestirse, estaba apunto de dejar caer su toalla cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta la hicieron detenerse. Pensando que debía tratarse de Ginny, simplemente se arregló un poco la toalla antes de decir «adelante».

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, pero no era la pelirroja quien se encontraba tras ella. Sujeto la toalla con fuerza, temiendo que la impresión la hiciera soltarla. Él no cerró la puerta y salió de allí al notar la situación, se quedó de pie en el umbral observando sin disimulo alguno la figura apenas cubierta de la muchacha.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin fuerza en la voz.

—Quería hablar contigo, por eso toque la puerta—respondió Harry.

—¡Pensé que era Ginny!

—Pues, evidentemente no lo soy.

—¡Sal! ¡Fuera de aquí, ahora! —exclamó Hermione caminando con pasos apresurados hacía la puerta, haciendo retroceder a Harry.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo…—se excusó él.

—Muy bien, pero tendrás que esperar—dijo antes de abrir más la puerta. Harry salió sin decir nada antes de que ella le cerrara la puerta, literalmente, en la cara.

Sonrojada como nunca antes había estado, Hermione tomo su ropa y se vistió con movimientos torpes y apresurados. Su vista fija en la puerta de la habitación, temerosa de que esta volviera a abrirse en cualquier instante.

Una vez se encontró apropiadamente vestida, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Harry seguía allí, apoyado en la pared. Volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza haciéndola enrojecer.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que Sirius te contó que te ayudare a aprender magia ¿no? —ella asintió, sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de abrazarse a si misma—. Bueno, mañana comenzaremos… a las diez de la mañana en la biblioteca—agregó antes de alejarse sin siquiera un «adiós». Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mirando el pasillo por el cual él desapareció.

No tenía ni la menor idea sobre donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A: Cuarto capitulo arriba. Lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, pero la verdad ando algo atareada por la vida, entonces... no pude. Como siempre, les agradezco mucho por leer esta pequeña locura, espero que les guste este capitulo. Estoy segura de que iba a decir algo más, pero claro, se me olvido... Cosas que pasan.**


	5. La primera lección

"_**Light in darkness"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

_**Aclaración:**_ Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Quinta parte**_

_La primera lección_

Afortunadamente para Hermione, a l mañana siguiente la señora Weasley le indicó donde se encontraba la biblioteca, claro que no sin antes obligarla a sentarse en la gran mesa de la cocina y hacerla comer un abundante desayuno del cual no quedo ni siquiera una migaja. Desafortunadamente la amabilidad de la pelirroja señora hizo que llegara diez minutos tarde a la cita con su nuevo —_e indeseado_— profesor.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la biblioteca. Nadie respondió, la castaña cambio el pie en que sostenía el peso de su cuerpo mientras esperaba, volvió a llamar.

—Adelante…—se dejó oír desde el interior un par de minutos después.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera, que chirrió de un modo escandaloso, y se adentro en la estancia. Un olor entre humedad y papel viejo inundó sus fosas nasales. La habitación era más grande de lo que ella imaginó y tres de las cuatro paredes de la misma estaban cubiertas de largas estanterías llenas de libros. No había ventanas y luz provenía de una gran araña llena de un centenar de velas. Harry se encontraba sentado en un gran y a todas luces incomodo sofá al fondo de la habitación leyendo un gran libro de apariencia antigua. Intentó leer lo que ponía la cubierta oscura del mismo pero justo en ese instante el joven cerró el libro con fuerza dejando esas palabras fuera del alcance de su visión.

—Llegas tarde—se limitó a decir sin siquiera alzar la mirada.

Ella abrió la boca para justificar su retraso pero inmediatamente la cerró. Ella no le debía explicaciones de ningún tipo.

—Será mejor que comencemos, no quiero perder más tiempo—comentó, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacía la estantería que quedaba a espaldas de Hermione sin siquiera reparar en ella, Hermione se volteo para ver como sacaba un libro de un gastado lomo de cuero marrón y el cual parecía, no había sido abierto en años. Harry caminó de vuela hacía ella y le entrego el pesado ejemplar a la castaña. Lo miro con gesto interrogante—. Eso, es un libro de hechizos básicos, quiero que te sientes y lo leas.

—¿Todo? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Yo te diré cuando sea suficiente—explicó antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Hermione bufó, no sabía porque, pero con cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más y más al dichoso Harry Potter.

Viendo que no había otro lugar disponible aparte del sofá que Potter usaba, decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en el piso, sobre la gran y mullida alfombra de color indeterminado en el centro de la habitación. Colocó el libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas y lo abrió en la primera página, una nube de polvo ascendió hasta su rostro y la hizo estornudar con fuerza. No necesito alzar la mirada para notar que Harry la observaba. De seguro, una de sus oscuras cejas se encontraba alzada en actitud arrogante, divertido con su situación.

Comenzó a leer. Nada de lo que decía ese libro se le hacía… razonable. Eran palabras extrañas que explicaban situaciones aun más extrañas y parte del libro estaba en latín, o al menos eso pensaba. No tenía la menor idea de como pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero aun así, se sentía incapaz de rendirse, así que volvió atrás y comenzó a leer una vez más buscando darle sentido a todo lo que allí decía.

Paso un largo rato en que el silencio reinó en la estancia. Solo el ruido ocasional que hacía una hoja al ser pasada se dejaba escuchar de vez en cuanto. A veces, Harry alzaba la mirada y veía la cabeza inclinada de la castaña. Otras, alcanzaba a ver un atisbo del rostro de la muchacha quien mordía sus labios con frustración o arqueaba sus cejas con gesto de concentración. Era evidente que no entendía nada de lo que estaba leyendo y la muy terca era incapaz de preguntarle. Él podría haber contestado sus dudas… solo si ella se dignaba a expresarlas primero.

Pero al parecer la obstinación tenía nombre de mujer y ese era Hermione Granger.

Cerró el libro que estaba consultando. Se sentía incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura, además, sería mejor que comenzara a trabajar con la señorita Granger de una vez si no quería que lo reprendieran a él. Camino hasta la estantería en que antes descansaba el libro entre sus manos y lo guardó. Esperaba que nadie notara que libro había estado leyendo, pero no contaba con que la curiosa señorita Granger alzara la mirada justo en ese instante y viera donde dejaba el ejemplar. Él le sonrió irónico.

—No entiendes nada de lo que has leído—dijo.

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió de inmediato aun cuando sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas.

—No intentes negarlo. Eso no nos llevara a nada—agregó, antes de caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba y sentarse en el piso imitándola.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

—Quiero que entiendas algo, Hermione—ella lo observó en silencio—. ¿Puedo decirte Hermione, o prefieres "señorita Granger"?

Ella reprimió el deseo de decirle que prefería la segunda opción.

—Hermione esta bien.

—De acuerdo, Hermione, aprender magia no es sencillo, es lo primero que necesito que sepas. Y a tu edad… bueno, eso solo viene a complicar aun más las cosas.

—Gracias—respondió mordaz.

—Estoy siendo honesto, con suerte podremos instruirte un poco en lo que son los hechizos que cualquier bruja o mago necesita saber. Pero lo que es la herbología, el cuidado de criaturas mágicas… serán muy difíciles de enseñártelas aquí. ¡Ni hablar de enseñarte a volar en escoba!

—Lamento que tengas que estar aquí obligado—comentó, pero no había más que sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Eres terrible, sabes? —comentó él—. Estoy intentando que comprendas todo esto, así que por favor ahórrate los comentarios mordaces—ella no dijo nada aunque supo que Harry esperaba que ella se disculpara—. Mira, hacer magia sin varita es una de las formas más complejas de magia que existen y es imposible que te enseñe a realizarla de la noche a la mañana. Primero tienes que aprender magia y para eso, necesitas usar una varita, lamentablemente, el comercio de varitas esta estrictamente vigilado para evitar que cualquier hijo de muggle reciba una. Así que quiero que esto se quede estrictamente entre nosotros…—agregó antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una varita corta de madera clara y con una apariencia nudosa en el extremo más grueso de la misma.

Hermione lo observó sin comprender. Harry extendió la mano con la varita aun en ella. Quería que ella la tomara y no sin cierta vacilación, ella lo hizo no sin cierta reticencia. Aquellos objetos le daban miedo, había visto lo que los hombres que la perseguían habían hecho a sus padres con una de ellas.

—Nadie puede saber que te di esa varita ¿de acuerdo? Así que debes mantenerla lo más oculta que puedas.

—¿De donde la sacaste?

—Eso no te importa, solo importa que tienes una varita con la que practicar. Puede que no ande todo lo bien que podría si es que te hubiera elegido, pero… tal vez en otro tiempo puedas tener tu propia varita.

—Gracias…—murmuró la castaña sin saber que otra cosa podría decir en ese momento.

—Será mejor que comencemos—él saco también una varita. Esta era de una madera más oscura y unos cuantos centímetros más larga que la suya—. Comenzaremos con los hechizos más simples, que son los primeros que aparecen en ese libro que te di a leer.

Hermione asintió.

—Muy bien—Harry agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una docena de largas plumas blancas en el espacio entre ellas dos—. Lo primero que has de aprender es el hechizo levitador.

Contra todas las expectativas que Harry albergaba, Hermione resultó ser una alumna sobresaliente. Solo fueron necesarios dos intentos para que lograra dominar el _wingardium leviosa_, y él sospechaba que si el hechizo se hubiera realizado con una varita apropiada habría salido a la primera. Prosiguieron con una serie de hechizos simples los cuales la joven bruja realizaba con rapidez y prolijidad. Él estaba sorprendido y Hermione aun más. La sensación de tener una varita en sus manos y poder hacer que las cosas levitaran, se desintegraran en llamas, e incluso desaparecieran era sorprendente. Cada vez que lograba hacer lo que Harry le proponía quería seguir avanzando. El tiempo paso con una velocidad abrumadora y de pronto se dejaron escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Hermione de inmediato guardo la varita que aun sostenía en sus manos. Para cuando la puerta se abrió la varita había desaparecido con presteza en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Es hora de almorzar, chicos—comentó Ginny con una radiante sonrisa. Harry asintió, se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta.

Hermione aun no se levantaba, seguía mirando el viejo libro de hechizos, en sus ojos castaños se leía su deseo de quedarse allí y seguir aprendiendo.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ginny. La muchacha parpadeo, tomó el libro y se levanto del piso. Iba a dejar el libro en la estantería que correspondía pero Harry la detuvo.

—Puedes llevártelo y leerlo en tu cuarto, mañana seguiremos con tus lecciones.

Ella asintió ocultando la decepción que le provocaron sus palabras. Quería seguir practicando, aunque, tal vez podría practicar por su cuenta oculta en su habitación, al fin y al cabo, la varita que Harry le había pasado seguía en su poder. La castaña se apresuró a salir y subir las escaleras hasta el piso en que se encontraba su habitación. Dejó el libro sobre su cama y después bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad pensando en que sería lo que la amable señora Weasley había preparado para el almuerzo.

Esa tarde había una notable ausencia de cabezas pelirrojas en la mesa. Hermione lo notó aun cuando era incapaz de identificar quienes eran los ausentes. Vaciló en el umbral de la puerta, tal como le había sucedido durante la cena del día anterior y el desayuno de esa mañana. A pesar de lo amables que todos se mostraban con ella, seguía sintiéndose incomoda por haber invadido el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

—¡Hermione! Ven acá—una mujer que ella no recordaba y cuyo corto cabello tenía una extraña tonalidad rosácea le sonreía y le hacía señas desde uno de los extremos de la mesa. Caminó en su dirección intentando recordar si conocía a alguien como ella, pues la desconocida parecía saber perfectamente quien era ella.

La mujer del cabello extraño le sonrió. Hermione reparo en el bebé de poco menos de un año que se encontraba acunado entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar observar que el infante tenía el cabello de color azul. Aquello si que era extraño.

—Que bueno es verte despierta y de pie, —le comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Disculpa, pero… ¿nos conocemos? —no pudo evitar preguntar en voz baja. El ruido incesante de la cocina seguía a sus espaldas.

—Creo que no me recuerdas, soy Nymphadora Tonks, la esposa de Remus. Estaba aquí cuando Sirius te trajo, pobrecita, por eso no me recuerdas pero yo a ti si. Ah y por cierto, puedes y debes decirme Tonks—Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la energía que demostraba la mujer—, ah y este, es el pequeño Teddy Lupin ¿no es el bebé más lindo que has visto?

Hermione no había visto muchos bebés en su vida, pero aun así tuvo que admitir que la mujer tenía razón.

—Vamos, siéntate no seas tímida—le dijo Tonks al ver que la castaña aun seguía de pie frente a ella—. Dime, Hermione, ¿cómo se ha portado Harry contigo? Me ofrecí a ayudar con tu entrenamiento, así que no dudes en decírmelo si necesitas ayuda. Todos sabemos que el carácter de Harry es algo… particular—la ultima frase la dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos los que estaban en la cocina, incluido Harry, pudieran oírla.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Tonks! —le gritó de vuelta el pelinegro quien estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Una risa colectiva se dejo oír en el resto de la mesa antes de que la señora Weasley llamará al orden y comenzara a servir el almuerzo, esta vez, Hermione no se sorprendió de que los platos fueran andando por el aire hasta los puestos de cada uno de los comensales. Poco a poco iba aceptando la presencia constante de la magia en su vida. Debía hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, ella era también una bruja.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, salvo cuando el pequeño Teddy decidió que él podía alimentarse sin la ayuda de su madre y el tazón con puré de verduras fue a parar en una de las paredes de la cocina. Luego de terminar, Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir hasta su habitación para seguir leyendo y practicando, nadie le preguntó que era lo que iba a hacer o intentó mantenerla vigilada como el día anterior y ella lo agradeció, no le gustaba estar rodeada constantemente de gente, había aprendido que lo mejor era estar sola.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña habitación que ocupaba, se dejo caer en la cama y abrió el libro de hechizos en la página en la que antes había quedado. La tarde se paso con rapidez entre la lectura y la practica de los movimientos con la varita que los hechizos indicaban. Hubo hechizos que le resultaron con facilidad y otros en los que sabría, debería dejar atrás su orgullo y preguntarle a Harry como realizaros el día siguiente. Guardó la varita y tomó el libro entre sus brazos, tal vez podría ir hasta la habitación de Ginny… pero descartó de inmediato la alternativa, ella no podría enseñarle como agitar correctamente la varita pues, a fin de cuentas, la pelirroja ni siquiera sabía que ella _tenía_ una varita. La única opción que tenía era ir hasta la habitación de Harry y rogar porque este quisiera atender a sus consultas sobre hechizos.

Abrió la puerta y salió hasta el vacío pasillo, sabía donde quedaba la habitación del joven pues Ginny la había llevado hasta allí el día anterior. La pelirroja le había contado que ella y Harry eran novios desde hacía más de tres años, pero ella no entendía muy bien como funcionaba esa relación, pues no veía a Harry muy pendiente de su novia contrario a como actuaba Ginny que solo parecía tener ojos para el cuando estaban en la misma habitación. O tal vez, solo eran imaginaciones suyas, a fin de cuentas, tan solo llevaba un día allí y no tenía ni la menor idea de como las relaciones amorosas funcionaban.

Pero nada le quitaba de la mente la idea que alguien tan simpático como Ginny merecía tener un novio más _soportable_ que Harry Potter.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta que sabía daba a la habitación de Harry, esta se abrió con tal violencia que golpeó contra la pared aledaña.

—¡No me importa, Sirius! —gritó Harry, quien salía del cuarto dando grandes zancadas—. Hemos hablado de esto mil veces y aun no lo entiendes.

—El que no lo entiende eres tú, Harry—replicó en voz algo más comedida su padrino, saliendo también al pasillo.

—Entiendo perfectamente que me quieren tener esclavizado aquí por miedo a que Voldemort intente matarme. Pues te tengo noticias, Sirius. Ya lo ha intentado y en más de una ocasión y aun sigo aquí. No pretendo seguir aquí, oculto, mientras afuera esta muriendo gente. ¡Todos sabemos que a quien quiere Voldemort es a mí!

Su padrino no respondió. Sirius se encontraba mirando fijamente a una sorprendida Hermione que se había quedado muy quieta en medio del pasillo y había escuchado toda la discusión. Harry se volteó para ver que llamaba tanto la atención del hombre. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a la castaña, no dijo nada y con pasos rápidos y pesados camino de vuelta a su habitación. La cual se cerró de golpe tras su ingreso. Tanto Hermione como Sirius escucharon la serie de cerrojos que pasaron.

La castaña no dijo nada, y después de dirigirle una rápida mirada a la puerta cerrada, corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

**N/A: ¡He vuelto! Mil perdones por la demora en la actualización, tuve un pequeño "hiatus" con esta historia, en parte por culpa de mi Universidad que no me dejaba mucho tiempo para escribir... bueno, igual sigo algo atareada, pero ¡ya se vienen las vacaciones de verano! Jajajaja. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Saludos...**


	6. Allá afuera se esta peleando una guerra

"_**Light in darkness"**_

_**Summary: **_Huir ha sido una constante en su vida, aun cuando ella no sabía muy bien de que escapaba. Al menos, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de la Orden del Fénix, una organización rebelde, que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad.

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde lord Voldemort ostenta el poder absoluto. Por lo mismo, la trama es bastante distinta a la original y los personajes presentan actitudes que tal vez les resulten un tanto extrañas en un primer momento, pero que son consecuencia de sus propias circunstancias en la historia.

* * *

_**Sexta parte**_

_Allá afuera se esta peleando una guerra_

Así que lo que deseaba aquel hombre, al que todos llamaban Voldemort, era a Harry, pero ¿qué razón tendría ese hombre para quererlo a él? Además, si él era lo que tanto deseaba ¿por qué además perseguía a los que eran como ella? Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era tan nuevo que no era capaz de comprenderlo todo a la vez. Le hacía doler la cabeza. Y si nadie había terminado de explicarle las cosas eso solo significaba que en realidad no querían que lo supiera todo aun. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

No se sentía capaz de pensar en nada de aquello en ese momento. La cabeza le dolía como si estuvieran apretándole el cerebro con tenazas de acero, con más rapidez de la que se pensó capaz cambió sus ropas por el pijama que, seguía sospechando, había sido propiedad de Ginny en algún momento, y apagó la luz de su habitación antes de meterse a la cama. El apetito se le había esfumado con la misma rapidez que apareció el dolor de cabeza, esa noche no habría cena para ella. Simplemente quería dormir y dejar de pensar por unas cuantas horas.

Se acomodó entre las suaves mantas e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero este parecía algo esquivo esa noche. Lo que acababa de ver seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza haciendo que la jaqueca solo empeorara.

Había demasiadas cosas en que debía analizar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Suspirando con frustración, cerró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue sumiéndose en la oscuridad del sueño.

Habían pasado tan solo unos segundos desde que se acababa de quedar dormida, o al menos eso pensó ella, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación crujir al ser abierta. Un par de pasos firmes y rítmicos se dejaron oír antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente con un suave «clic», ella abrió los ojos e intentó mirar disimuladamente por sobre su hombro, aun oculto por las mantas de la cama, quien era el intruso.

—¿Hermione?

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más, producto de la impresión, esperaba que _él_ no fuera capaz de ver su reacción en la oscuridad, ¿por qué justamente _él_ tenía que irrumpir en su habitación en medio de la noche? Comenzaba a pensar que ingresar a habitaciones ajenas a medianoche era una más de las tantas malas costumbres del "encantador" señor Potter.

—Sé que estas despierta—dijo, sobresaltándola—, la forma en que respiras ha cambiado.

_¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?_ ¡Estaban totalmente a oscuras! Hermione se incorporó, bufando, no pudo evitar pasar con rapidez una mano por su cabello, tal y como lo pensaba, era un total y completo desastre, de seguro Potter se burlaría de ella. Deseo ver su expresión pero aun estaba demasiado oscuro para sus ojos que recién comenzaban a adaptarse a la falta de luz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enfadada mientras acomodaba uno de los breteles de su pijama, el cual había decidido caer justo en ese instante dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo—respondió el muchacho, su espalda se encontraba apoyada en la pared contraria de la habitación.

—¿Sobre qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar aun cuando su primera idea había sido decirle que saliera de inmediato de su habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Su curiosidad sería su muerte, Hermione lo sabía.

Él no respondió y simplemente camino hasta estar al costado de la cama que ocupaba la muchacha, sin pedirle permiso y sin quitarle la mirada del rostro, se sentó en la orilla de la misma hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Por razones que Hermione era incapaz de explicarse, se sonrojó. Harry la estaba mirando fijamente y eso la hacía sentir sumamente incomoda, para apartarse de su mirada, se giró a la izquierda para encender la antigua lamparita que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. La escasa luz que esta emitía se derramo por la habitación iluminando los rostros de los dos.

—Podrías haber intentado un _lumus_…—murmuró Harry, ella lo ignoró. No se sentía de ánimos para realizar magia, todavía había demasiadas preguntas sin responder que se agolpaban en su mente, la primera y más urgente de todas ellas era ¿qué hacía Harry en su habitación?

Él parecía no tener deseos de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a repetir su pregunta.

—Necesito hablar contigo—insistió.

—Eso ya lo dijiste—contestó un tanto enfadada, reprimió la necesidad de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño—, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Sé que me oíste discutir con Sirius—ella asintió—, quería explicártelo.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, los días anteriores había tenido la impresión de que Harry Potter no era del tipo de los que respondían preguntas.

—Porque tal vez eso te ayude a entender un poco más las cosas—respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Sé que Sirius te explico algunas cosas sobre como están las cosas en el mundo mágico, pero lo que él te dijo no es todo.

—¿Hay más?

—Mucho más. Sirius ya te comentó lo de la profecía… lo que no explicó es que hubo otra más que venía a reafirmar lo que la anterior decía pero también explicaba como traer de vuelta a Voldemort usando magia antigua—Hermione asintió—. Él volvió, y las cosas se han vuelto peores que antes…

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué estabas gritándole a Sirius…?

Harry bufó y se paso una mano por el cabello, el recordar la discusión que había sostenido con su padrino solo conseguía ponerlo de mal humor.

—Por que ni él ni nadie en la Orden entiende que todo lo que esta haciendo Voldemort es para atraerme a mí. El aumento de los ataques, la violencia, todo es con el único objetivo de lograr que me reúna con él para… matarme.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel. Apenas había habido un leve momento de vacilación en las palabras de Harry. Nunca había conocido a alguien que aceptara tan abiertamente que iba a morir. Ella siempre se había negado a esa posibilidad, por eso huía y allí estaba ese muchacho, casi de su misma edad y dispuesto a correr a brazos de la muerte.

—Entonces, lo hacen para protegerte.

Él negó.

—No lo sé, pero… ¿acaso no entiendes? Gente muere todos los días en esta absurda guerra, gente inocente. Y yo estoy aquí muy cómodo dejando que otros salgan y mueran por mi.

—Cuando llegué aquí… tú venías llegando de algún lugar, venías… herido.

—Si—suspiró—, a veces… cuando no son lo suficientemente rápidos, logro escaparme.

—¿A dónde? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo.

—No entiendo…

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué viniste a decirme esto a mi?

—Quiero que entiendas, quiero que entiendas que esto es más grande de lo que pensabas. Que sepas que allá afuera hay cientos como tú que están siendo asesinados cada día porque un loco maniático del poder decidió que ustedes simplemente no valían la pena…—dijo, su volumen de voz aumentando gradualmente a medida que el discurso proseguía, tomó los brazos de la castaña, buscando dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. Allá fuera se esta peleando una maldita guerra aunque todos saben que no podrán ganarla. Nadie puede.

—Nadie excepto tú—comentó Hermione, sus ojos fijos en los enfebrecidos ojos verdes del joven frente a ella.

—Exacto.

—¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? ¿Por qué viniste a…?

—Porque…—bajó la mirada por unos instantes antes de fijarla nuevamente en ella—, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—La Orden me asigno la tarea de enseñarte, por el simple hecho de que desean mantenerme aquí el mayor tiempo posible. Lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos previó lo brillante que eres—comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hermione sintió una peculiar calidez en las mejillas. Aquello era lo más cercano a un cumplido que le habían hecho en su vida—, pero no tienen por qué enterarse. Voy a enseñarte, si, pero va a llegar el momento. Tal vez pronto, tal vez demore un poco más, en que voy a necesitar irme y tú tendrás que cubrirme…

Hermione asintió.

—Pero ¿cómo? Tarde o temprano se van a enterar que te fuiste…

—Pero tú tienes que lograr que sea tarde.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —no pudo evitar preguntar. A pesar de que Potter recién estaba empezando a resultarle medianamente tolerable, no quería que se fuera, no aun. Quería que siguiera enseñándole como canalizar correctamente sus poderes.

—Eso te lo informaré cuando sea el momento oportuno. Pero ahora necesito si estas dispuesta a ayudarme, Hermione Granger

—Te voy a ayudar—respondió ella, tal vez demasiado rápido.

Él se la quedo observando por unos instantes, parecía querer discernir si era posible confiar o no en ella, aun cuando ya le había revelado la mayor parte de su plan.

—Debería haberte pedido que hiciéramos un _juramento inquebrantable_.

—¿Un qué?

—Un juramento inquebrantable, es un juramento que hacen dos magos o brujas, lamentablemente nos falta un tercero para que haga las preguntas.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo tan importante que Harry debía hacer como para no confiárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a su novia o a su amigo pelirrojo. No, él no confiaba en ellos, pero si había decidido confiar en ella, una completa desconocida. Aquello la hacía sentir sumamente confusa.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien no cumple ese juramento?

—Muere—respondió con total serenidad, ¡como si ella acabara de preguntarle por el clima!

—¡Estas loco! —exclamó.

—Descuida, ya te dije que no podemos hacerlo porque falta alguien más…

—De ningún modo iba a acceder a hacer algo así—lo interrumpió ella—, deberás confiar en mi palabra, Harry Potter.

Él asintió. Se acercó, rápidamente, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Fue tan rápido que Hermione no podía estar completamente segura de que aquello en verdad hubiera sucedido.

—Buenas noches—le dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches—susurró ella en respuesta, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Cuando Hermione bajo a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, todavía seguía pensando que parte de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior había sido una especie de sueño, no parecía del todo real. Pero tampoco parecía completamente imposible. La castaña entró a la cocina y de inmediato fue interrogada por Ginny y la señora Weasley por no haber bajado a cenar la noche anterior. Ella les explicó que había estado muy cansada y se había quedado dormida. Les prometió no volver a saltarse una comida. Las mujeres pelirrojas querían que ella recuperara de inmediato todo el peso que años de malnutrición le habían hecho perder.

En la mesa de desayuno solo se encontraban Harry y su amigo, Ron, el hermano de Ginny. La joven Weasley volvió a su asiento e indicó a Hermione que se sentara a su lado, sobre la mesa había una gran variedad de alimentos: cereal, tostadas, fruta, huevos y tocino. A pesar de lo apetitoso que todo se veía, Hermione solo tomó un bol con cereal y leche. No sentía ganas de comer en absoluto.

—¿Dónde esta los demás? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Usualmente siempre había un número mayor de Weasley a la hora del desayuno.

Fue Ron, con quien menos había hablado en esos días, quien respondió.

—La mayoría esta trabajando—contestó después de tragar lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo—. Yo también lo estaría, ayudando a los gemelos en su tienda, pero mamá insistió en que necesitaba aquí hoy.

—¿Tus hermanos tienen una tienda? ¿De que?

—Sortilegios Weasley, olvidaba que no están tan familiarizada con la magia. Si no, de seguro habrías escuchado hablar de ellos.

—¿Y que venden?

—Artículos de bromas entre otros.

Hermione arqueo una de sus cejas.

—¿La gente compra eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ron asintió.

—Es increíble cuanto necesitan las personas divertirse en estos tiempos, además, son muy pocas las tiendas que todavía siguen abiertas en el callejón Diagon.

El callejón Diagon, Ginny le había comentado un poco sobre eso, era el mayor centro comercial de magos en Londres. Hermione debía confesar que en el fondo de su ser habría deseado visitarlo.

—En cuanto termines, te veo en la biblioteca—le dijo Harry, quien se levanto repentinamente de la mesa. Al parecer él había terminado de desayunar. Hermione asintió antes de volver a concentrarse en su desayuno.

Ginny siguió a Harry con la mirada antes de decidirse a seguirlo fuera de la cocina.

—¿Harry? —inquirió la muchacha pelirroja en cuanto alcanzaron el vestíbulo.

Él simplemente se volteo a mirarla, interrogante. Sabía que la hora de hablar con Ginny había llegado. No podía seguir evitándola por mucho tiempo más, ella ya sospechaba. Bien, por él mejor. No tenía intenciones de seguir con una relación que no iba a ninguna parte. Él había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes, que lo que sentía por ella solo se haría más fuerte, pero el paso de los años hacía que las cosas se volvieran más y más grises. Ya no tenían una verdadera relación, ambos lo sabían. No estaban yendo a ningún lugar porque él no se proyectaba. Él sabía cual era su destino y Ginny no podía formar parte de él.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó acercándose a él y tomándolo de un brazo, le dio un ligero apretón.

—Tenemos que hablar, Gin.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —él iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió—, creo saber lo que me vas a decir. Puedo leerlo en tus ojos ¿sabes? Hace mucho que lo estas pensando…

—Ginny…

Un ruido, semejante a una explosión, a sus espaldas, los hizo separarse. Frente a la puerta del numero 12, acababan de aparecerse Fred con George contra él, el costado del joven Weasley estaba cubierto de sangre y el parecía casi inconsciente. Fred tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

Y entonces el retrato de la señora Black comenzó a gritar alertando a todos los demás.

* * *

**N/A: Aquí esta, un nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia ¡saludos!**


End file.
